Se le apagó la luz
by Izumi.Silverleaf
Summary: mini-fic, Yaoi, KanonXMilo, AU xD es algo trágico... pasen y lean, please


Para Miele

**Se le apagó la luz...**

Y entonces el estaba allí, arrodillado a su lado; no sabia cómo había llegado a ese lugar, si hacia sólo un instante estaba de pie junto a la puerta de aquella cafetería, sin embargo eso era algo que realmente no importaba, no ahora.

Todo parecía tan increíblemente irreal, como si fuera una pálida bruma que al primer soplo se fuese a desvanecer y, aun así, la realidad le golpeaba con toda su fuerza con el tacto de aquel cálido fluido que comenzaba a mojar sus manos; en otro momento aquello le hubiese parecido incluso hilarante, pues sobre sus bronceadas extremidades el rojizo líquido parecía no tener su distintivo color -ahora que lo pensaba, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tornarse en distintos matices del frío color del asfalto sobre el que ahora se encontraba-, pero resaltaba con intensidad sobre la pálida piel y las ropas, que a cada minuto se teñían mas y más con aquel carmín pigmento, de aquel que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

_Ya no siento nada_

_Pero presiento que a chorros se escapa_

_La magia de mi alma gastada._

_Ella en la calle, tirada_

_Algunas sirenas lejanas, resuenan en la noche, olvidadas..._

_Veloz caballo de acero..._

_Tu gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo se mezclaron en el suelo..._

Con cuidado, posó una de sus manos en aquel hermoso rostro y, en una suave caricia, apartó de su frente un azul mechón de cabello ensangrentado que, movido por el impacto, había caído en aquel lugar.

–Kanon...

_El gris de la carretera, dibujando su melena._

_Entre la vida y la muerte, se piensa tan diferente..._

La gente comenzó a congregarse a su alrededor, observando la irreal escena, mas el rubio no les dio importancia; hacía no menos de diez minutos estaba frente a aquel joven, embelesándose con su sonrisa y dejándose hundir en las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y ahora se encontraba de rodillas sobre la avenida, contemplado, impotente, como el amor de su vida se desangraba frente a sus ojos.

–Kanon...- llamó nuevamente, esperando que sus ojos se abriesen –¡Kanon!

Entonces su deseo se concedió; con algo de dificultad las verdes orbes se descubrieron y le miraron. No fue mas de un instante, apenas el necesario para que el rubio leyese en su mirada un "te quiero", antes de que los párpados cayesen de nuevo, ocultando, esta vez definitivamente, aquellos ojos.

_Y la luz se le apagó..._

Milo sintió como la calidez abandonaba poco a poco la piel del otro joven y fue entonces cuando, por fin, sintió las ardientes lágrimas resbalando por su rostro; sabía que, ahora, ya no había marcha atrás.

_Se le apagó la luz, tembló_

_Le cerraron las cortinas_

_Y escuchó pasar la vida y el_

_Suave latir de un corazón;_

_La indirecta comprendida,_

_Una torpe despedida de_

_La niña de su vida..._

Noto que le llamaban, murmullos ininteligibles que se estrellaban y se perdían contra el enorme dolor que lo embargaba. Se levantó con lentitud, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo del peliazul; lo miró una ultima vez, tratando de grabar a fuego aquella imagen en su memoria: la piel, mucho más pálida de lo habitual, la envidiable cabellera añil, desparramada sobre el gris asfalto y la sangre, la bendita sangre en todos lados, sobre el piso, en su ropa, en su cabello, en su rostro...

Dio media vuelta, y corrió hacia el convertible negro, aparcado a menos de diez metros del cuerpo de su propietario; subió velozmente, y, apenas conciente de sus acciones, lo encendió y arrancó con el acelerador a fondo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en enjugar las lágrimas que empañaban su campo de visibilidad, en sus recuerdos dando una y mil vueltas a lo sucedido.

Habían quedado en aquella cafetería, en una cita sin nada de especial; Milo había decidido llegar y reclamarle por trabajar demasiado, ya que llevaban cerca de un mes en el que apenas y se habían visto un par de veces, las únicas en las cuales el peliazul había logrado despegarse de la pantalla de su Lap Top, sin embargo su decisión voló al mas lejano de los avernos al entrar y encontrare frente a frente con la cálida sonrisa de aquel que era su adoración.

El tiempo pasó con velocidad y, para cuando lo notaron, Kanon llevaba un ya considerable retraso para una importante junta; el rubio refunfuñó un poco, pero entendiendo que era necesario se ofreció a pagar, dedicando una sonrisa al ojiverde, que prometiese una cena como compensación; se despidió con un guiño, y robando un corto beso al otro, antes de salir disparado de aquel lugar.

Milo aún no se explicaba como, cuando estaba a punto de pagar, había notado esa inexplicable sensación que le hizo salir a toda velocidad de la cafetería, a tiempo para ver los últimos mechones azulados caer con suavidad sobre el asfalto.

A toda velocidad; justo como en ese instante.

Pisó con furia el acelerador, notando que era imposible para el auto alcanzar una velocidad mayor; maldijo, a todo y a nada a la vez, con los ojos aun bañados en lágrimas y descargó con fuerza un golpe sobre el volante; su mano resbaló sobre el cuero que recubría aquella pieza, haciéndola girar al mismo tiempo y haciendo al auto perder el control.

De nuevo, irrealmente, Milo observó a la valla de seguridad chocar y destrozarse contra el automóvil y a este seguir su camino, esta vez hacia abajo por efecto de la gravedad; vio al piso acercándose, casi en cámara lenta y sonrió con amargura; al menos de esta forma estarían juntos...

FIN

fue escrito hace un buen tiempo... en fin xD

lo en cursivas es parte de la letra de "se le apagó la luz" de Alejandro Sanz

besos!!


End file.
